It Wasn't So Bad
by Leina16
Summary: Link's thoughts after his battle with Ganondorf. Zelink! :


**Hello everyone! It's been a long time since I've updated anything, but this idea has been floating around my head for a while now, and I wanted to write it down. For those of you who are reading "The Journey Home," I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I did go back and edit the first few chapters but I can't make any promises on when a new chapter will actually be posted. By the way, this story isn't based on any particular battle or game. I hope you enjoy it! **

Link stared at Ganondorf's fallen form, his chest heaving. The Master Sword slipped out of his shaking hand and landed on the ground with a dull thud. Link stepped back, wanting to escape the bloody scene before him, but his exhausted legs collapsed from beneath him and he fell to the ground unmoving. His eyes gazed blankly at the blue sky. Link felt a sudden spasm of pain, and he winced. He lifted his head slightly to examine his wounds. Several bruises and cuts were visible on his arms and face, and an untold number lay hidden underneath his tunic. He quickly located the main source of his pain. A large gash extending across his torso bled steadily, his scarlet blood staining the green grass. He had had plenty of injuries throughout his journey, wounds that should have killed him, but he had always had a potion or a fairy to heal him. Right now he had no supplies that could even help stop the bleeding, let alone heal him. He had been careless and Ganondorf had seen the opening... and now he was suffering the consequences.

Link sighed and stared at the sky once more. Was this his fate? To toil endlessly for the sake of others only to die in ignominy? Had he come so far, endured so much, only to die now?

The past few hours had been such a blur. Link barely remembered how he had ended up here. He had climbed Ganondorf's tower and confronted him, but after they had been fighting for a while...

_Ganondorf suddenly sidestepped Link's attack and roughly grabbed his arm, pulling him closer. Link's breath caught in fear as death seemed imminent. Zelda cried out in concern._

_"What do you say, Hero?" Ganondorf spat. "Shall we finish this somewhere more private?"_

_Link's eyes widened as he realized what Ganondorf was saying. He looked at Zelda quickly and memorized her face, fearing he would never see her again. She was running toward them, a look of absolute terror on her face. Ganondorf muttered a few words and then the pair disappeared, leaving Zelda behind._

Zelda. His eyes slid shut and he pictured her face for the thousandth time that day. She was what had kept him going throughout his journey. Just thinking about her gave him the strength to not give up, no matter how desperate his situation seemed. He had so much to tell her, and now he would never get the chance to. How he longed to run his fingers through her long, golden hair, to see her radiant face light up whenever she smiled or laughed. What he wouldn't give to hear her voice just one more time...

"Link!"

Link would have laughed if he was not so weak. Now his foggy mind was playing tricks on him. It did a very good job of recreating her voice. It sounded just like her when she was worried or upset.

"Link! Oh Goddesses, no! Link!"

It was almost as if she was actually here. But wait... Link could hear hoof beats pounding against the ground now, coming towards him. Was it possible she really was here?

The hoof beats skidded to a stop, and the rider gracefully jumped down, landing lightly on her feet. She fell to her knees at Link's side and took his face in her hands. She brushed his hair out of his face, crystalline tears dripping from her cheeks.

"Please, Link, open your eyes! Come back to me!" Zelda cried, stroking his cheek. "You can't die! Not now, not like this!"

Zelda was here, she had found him. Link's heart soared. He struggled to open his eyes, but his eyelids felt so heavy. With every fiber of his being he wanted to wipe away her tears and let her know that he was okay, but his arms felt like lead. He felt Zelda press her hands to his side and a warm sensation spread across his torso. His pain lessened substantially, and Link felt immense gratitude toward the princess. Zelda had healed his worst wound, but he had already lost a lot of blood. He was so tired, and it was all he could do not to succumb to the welcoming darkness.

Zelda rested her forehead on his chest, crying softly. "Don't leave me, Link," she pleaded. "Please... I don't know what I would do without you. You mean the world to me. You've always been there for me when I needed you, and you never asked for anything in return. You're so selfless and generous and gentle and kind, and I... I love you for all of those things. I _love_ you, Link. So please, don't leave me..." She trailed off, silent sobs shaking her small shoulders. She pulled back to look at Link once more. Her gaze lingered on his face; he looked so peaceful. She flinched when she caught sight of Link's many wounds, some fresh, some healing into scars. Her eyes widened as she realized that his chest faintly rose and fell. Her breath caught, new hope lighting her eyes. "Link, look at me. Open your eyes. Please."

He had to see her, had to look into her beautiful azure eyes. Mustering all the remaining strength in his body, Link managed to crack open his eyes. They met the upset but hopeful gaze of his princess. Zelda broke out into a smile, an elated giggle bursting from her lips.

"Link!" she cried happily, hugging him gently.

Link smiled and hoarsely whispered, "Zelda... I thought I was never going to see you again."

Zelda pulled back, resting her forehead on his. "Oh Link. I'm so sorry. You never should have been involved in this."

Link chuckled, lifting a hand to tuck a strand of her hair out of her face. His hand lingered by her cheek. "It wasn't so bad," he said softly.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't been so foolish, none of this would have happened."

"Zelda," Link said reprovingly, frowning at her self-deprecating words.

"I wasn't thinking. If I had thought it out first, I could have come up with a better plan, and you never would have gotten hurt.

"Zelda," Link repeated a bit more forcefully.

Zelda looked at him with tear-filled eyes, her expression tortured. "Link, I-"

Link stopped her with a kiss, and she closed her eyes and moaned softly in pleasure. When they pulled apart, she blinked several times, dazed.

"Sorry. What were you saying, Princess?" Link asked.

"I-I... I..." Zelda stuttered, stunned.

Link chuckled and kissed her again. "I love you too, Zelda."


End file.
